Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!
is the official transformation phrase used by the main heroines of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The girls use the phrase in order to transform into the legendary Angels of the Sky. In order to activate their transformations, the girls need their Iris Injects, as well as their Prism Brilliants. Squences Rubi's transformation Akabayashi Rubi uses the phrase for the first time in episode 02, in order to transform into Guardian Angel Chimaira. To allow Rubi to transform into Guardian Angel Chimaira, Scarlett releases the powers of the Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Rubi inserts the Brilliant into her Iris Inject and calls, "Spectrum・Inject!". Rubi is then shown to jump inside a flame. As she passes through, her hair gets touched by the flame, which styles and changes it. She rises her hand and her gloves and arm protectors appear. Then, her boots appear, and then her outfit. As she spins around, her vest and the armor around her hips appear. Finally, her Iris Inject around her neck begins to shine and she introduces herself with . Ririan's transformation Yuuki Ririan transforms into Guardian Angel Ampere for the first time in episode 03. In order to allow Ririan to transform into Guardian Angel Ampere, Jaune releases the powers of the Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Ririan then inserts the Brilliant in her Iris Inject and says, "Spectrum・Inject!". After that, a lighting strikes and hits Ririan. Ririan rises her hand and absorbs the power of the lightning. Then, she releases the power which covers her entire body and even styles her hair. She stretches out her arms and her arm protectors appear. Then her outfit appears and finally, her boots appear as she lands on soild. She strikes a pose and introduces herself with . Amber's transformation Tachibana Amber transfomrs into Guardian Angel Aurorae for the first time in episode 04. In order to allow Amber to transform into Guardian Angel Aurorae, Estrella releases the powers of the orange Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Amber inserts the gemstone into her Iris Inject, while calling "Spectrum・Inject!". Amber then closes her eyes as she floats up towards the big sun shining above. The light of the sun touches her body and covers it in bright orange light. Amber opens her eyes, which show to have changed their colors, then she poses in air as her outfit appears. After that, her arm protectors and boots appear. Amber then lands and flips her hair, which then changes color and gets styled. At last, her armors and Iris Inject appear and she introduces herself with . Ema's transformation Minotori Ema uses the transformation phrase for the first time in episode 05, in order to transform into Guardian Angel Clover. In order to allow Ema to transform into Guardian Angel Clover, Linden releases the power of his Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Ema inserts the Brilliant in her Iris Inject and shouts: "Spectrum・Inject!". Ema then gets trapped inside a hurricane. Her hair gets blown up and gets styled by the wind. Follwing to that, her arm protectors and her outfit appears. Her boots appear right before her scarf is shown to be whirled around her neck. Clover stretches her arms away from her and gets rid of the wind. She opens her eyes, which have changed their color a little. At last her armors appear. Clover shows her Iris Inject hidden beneath her pink scarf and introduces herself with . Sapphie's transformation Aoba Sapphie uses the transformation phrase in episode 06 to transform into Guardian Angel Sicilia. In order to allow her to transform into Guardian Angel Sicilia, Nilam releases the powers of the Prism Brilliant by saying the magic words "Iris Shining!". Sapphie then takes the Brilliant and inserts it into her Iris Inject while shouting "Spectrum・Inject!". Sapphie then looks at a floating bubble, which she destroyes with her hand. The bubble bursts in drops of water that cover her hand that destroyed the original bubble. Her arm protectors then appear. After that, a big wave crushes onto Sapphie, which lets her outfit and boots appear. While the wave crushes her, Sapphie has her right arm stretched out and the left arm hold over her head. She then dives into the water in front of her. While diving, her hair gets styled and her armor, and Iris Inject appears. At last, Sicilia introduces herself with . Kiyomi's transformation Amashiro Kiyomi uses the phrase to transform into Guardian Angel Millennia in episode 07. However, the actual first time she transformed was in episode 08. To allow Kiyomi to transform into Guardian Angel Millennia, Bayla releases the power of the white Prism Birlliant, while shouting "Iris Shining!". Kiyomi then inserts her Brilliant in her Iris Inject, while shouting "Spectrum・Inject!". Kiyomi then stretches out her left arm towards the sparkles above her that slowly start to rain down on her. Her bracelets appears and her hair gets styled and changed. Kiyomi spins around and her boots appear. At last, a whirl appears that allows Kiyomi to jump through the last cluster of sparkles that lets her outfit appear. Finally, Kiyomi lands, her armor and Iris Inject are shown and she introduces herself with . In episode 07, Kiyomi failed her transformation during the scene when her boots should appear. While spinning around for the first time. Kiyomi was interrupted by her condition and fell out of her transformation, before she could ever finish it. Gallery GAoS - Chimaira Pose Season 3.png Saffron s3.png Sienna s3.png Cyan s3.png Azure s3.png GAoS - Millennia Pose Season 3.png See also *Twin Angel・Inject! References Category:Transformations